galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Tau Ceti
Tau Ceti (τ Cet, τ Ceti) is a star in the constellation Cetus that is spectrally similar to Sol, although it has only about 78% of Sol's mass. At a distance of just under 12 light-years from the Sol System, it is a relatively nearby star, and is the closest solitary G-class star. The star is stable, with little stellar variation. Tau Ceti is metal-deficient, which deficiency is usually correlated with no giant planets and few rocky planets. ______________________________________________________ Tau Ceti is a Union Star System and was the second extrasolar destination ever to be reached by Terran Humans of Earth and the first Colonist Arks arrived in 2154. There are 11 planets – an extensive asteroid and dust disc and 4 Planetoids *Greaves World *Planet Challenge *Wyatt's World *Wayne's World *Dent's World *William Bayer, Planet *Crosswells Planet *Cold One *Deux, Planet *Methane, Planet *Ice, Planet Tau Ceti has a Garden world (Planet Challenge) Type 2A – Predominate deserts but has open water and very salty oceans. It had a diverse biosphere but had been visited by the Xunx. Remnants of a TL 2 civilization have been found. The remaining native life consists of algae, mosses and bacteria. The system is heavily colonized and well developed. There are two Class A space ports (The second Class A is Union Fleet -Military Only) – Wayne's World is home to the 4th Fleet. There are two space based Ship Yards, one civilian and one for the 4th Fleet. Deux Planet is the oldest Union Bone Yard Planet with a treasure trove of truly ancient ships from United Earth and Vrill ships. The system is connected via TransMatter Tunnel to SOL Hub and 24 Billion Union Citizens call this system home. Industry is diverse. Tau Ring Cometary Dust Disc This disc extends mostly between 10 and around 55 AUs from the star. Given that Tau Ceti does not appear to be a young star, the ring of dusty debris is believed to be produced by collisions between larger comets and asteroids that break them down into smaller and smaller pieces. The Dust Ring is scooped and over the almost 3000 years of scooping operations has lost almost 10 percent of its mass. REAL WORLD NEWS On December 19, 2012, a team of astronomers announced the possible detection of five planets in relatively circular orbits around Tau Ceti, with periods of 14.0, 35.4, 94.1, 168, and 642 days with a minimum of 2.0, 3.1, 3.6, 4.3, and 6.6 Earth-masses, respectively. The team applied "noise modelling" to subtract noise and thereby find the smallest signals hiding in the data from Tau Ceti, on which there is a lot of radial-velocity data from three different planet-hunting missions: HARPS, AAPS, and HiRes. They put in "fake planets" to add signals into the messy data emulating what planets would add and found ways to reduce the noise until the fake planets became more and more visible in the data, in the process of which they actually detected real signals as well. One of planetary candidates, designated "HD 10700 e," lies about half as far from Tau Ceti as the Earth is from the Sun which lies in the habitable zone of Tau Ceti because it is slightly smaller and dimmer than our own Sun, Sol (press release; Ken Croswell, Science Now, December 18, 2012; BBC News, December 19, 2012; Astrobiology, December 19, 2012; and Tuomi et al, 2012). Category:Solar Systems